Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a computer-implemented automated design, modeling, and manufacturing system, and more particularly relates to a self drawing tool for a computer-implemented automated design, modeling, and manufacturing system.
summary of the Prior Art
Typically, in designing a construction project, a design engineer uses traditional drafting and computer-aided drafting tools to manually create a coordination drawing of the project. As an input, the design engineer may be provided with a schematic drawing showing the various mechanical systems and their interconnection. In such case, the design engineer may have to manually determine wall, floor and trade elements to route the mechanical elements through the wall, floor and other trade elements based on load and use information like heat load, electrical use, number of occupants and water requirements. This may be time consuming process and may be error prone. In other words, traditional drafting and computer-aided drafting (“CAD”) techniques only serve to disseminate all of the information involved in designing and detailing a project and are time-consuming processes that require a high-level of interdisciplinary communication and management between design engineers, product engineers and contractors.